Unconditional
by Alessia June
Summary: Las almas gemelas se asocian para muchas personas con el amor. Pero era mucho más que eso. El amor tenía muchas formas y ellos lo sabían muy bien. Eso no significaba que no estuvieran ahí, incondicionalmente para él otro. ¡Happy D18 Day!


**¡Feliz Diciembre 18!**

Otro año más donde celebramos la OTP. Que feliz estoy de poder aportar algo.

Esta vez vengo con un tema que personalmente me encanta y que no veo que se explote mucho en este fandom. _Las almas gemelas_ , o _Soulmates_. ¡Hay tanto de dónde agarrar! Espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Feliz lectura~

* * *

Desde pequeño su madre le habló sobre las almas gemelas. Aquellas personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. A amarse incondicionalmente.

El universo te daba una pequeña ayuda para encontrar a tu otra mitad, el nombre de aquella persona tatuado en tu muñeca izquierda aparecía entre los 5-10 años.

La suya apareció alrededor de los 9. Un poco decepcionado porque el nombre que había estado esperando con impaciencia le era imposible de leer. Japonés, según madre. Ella se ofreció a buscar una traducción. Él se negó. Era algo que quería descubrir por él mismo.

Para algunos ese nombre era especial, encontrar a esa persona era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Fue así al principio para él también. Hasta que su padre falleció y Reborn lo entrenó para ser el décimo líder de la familia Cavallone.

Cómo podía él ser egoísta e introducirla a ese mundo de sangre y traición. No, no podía. Esperaba que lo perdonara algún día. Por no poder convertirse en esa persona que seguramente había estado esperando.

Cuando Reborn le habló sobre que el Décimo Vongola era japonés y que él se encargaría de entrenar a uno de sus guardianes su corazón latió desbocado. Parecía que una fuerza invisible lo jalaba hacía allí incluso aunque se negara. Aceptó, porque no hacerlo hubiera sido un suicidio.

Incluso cuando aprendió japonés no se molestó siquiera en mirar su muñeca para ver el nombre de su alma gemela. Ahora la idea no quería abandonar su mente. Tenía que hacerlo.

¿Y si era él décimo o alguno de sus guardianes?

No podría rechazarlos de esa manera. No quería disputas con los Vongola.

Suspiró resignado. Se recostó más en el asiento del avión y quitó la banda que cubría el tatuaje en su muñeca. El aire lo abandonó al leerlo.

 _Hibari Kyouya_.

El destino era un hijo de puta.

Él va a ser su tutor. No le molestaba que fuera hombre, ¡pero apenas tenía 16! Era un chico problema bastante aterrador y busca pleitos según el informe.

Sí él no iba a poder escapar de eso enfrentaría la situación con la mejor cara posible. Total, conocerlo no significaba enamorarse ni empezar una relación inmediatamente.

o o o

Conocerlo fue... Un arrebato de adrenalina pura.

Cuando se presentó ante él en aquella oficina no obtuvo ninguna reacción. Y fue sorprendentemente liberador. No hubo decepción ni tristeza. Al contrario, le puso de muy buen humor.

Mencionar a Reborn fue la clave. La pelea empezó y aunque podía ver cuánto le faltaba por mejorar el chico era un diamante en bruto. Le emocionaba ser él quien pudiera pulirlo.

Horas y horas de pelea que nunca lo aburrían le siguieron en los siguientes días. El nombre de pila se le escapaba cada vez podía y le encantaba como sonaba y la manera en que enojaba a Kyouya cada vez que lo hacía.

Nunca tocaron el tema de las almas gemelas y pensó que tal vez no era necesario hacerlo. Era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos planeaba seguir ese camino impuesto por el universo.

Los días se volvieron meses. Algunas veces cuando iba de visita a Japón tenían la rutina de entrenar, comer una hamburguesa al finalizar, —descubrió que era la comida favorita de Kyouya— y sentarse en la azotea a ver el atardecer.

Sin ataduras, sin obligaciones. Solo dos conocidos disfrutando el momento.

Él podría empezar a acostumbrarse a eso.

A la tranquilidad de ser todo y a la vez nada. Eran almas gemelas, sí. Pero eso no significaba que se amarían, él lo sabía. Kyouya también lo sabía. En ese momento pudo pensar que tal vez el destino si los había unido bien.

* * *

Él no creía en cosas como el destino. Así que el nombre tatuado en su muñeca no significaba nada para él. Un herbívoro que seguramente jamás conocería. El que fuera un extranjero añadía más leña al fuego.

Él no se molestaría en buscarlo. Pero que apareciera por la puerta del comité disciplinario tampoco estaba en sus planes.

Era un idiota. Eso le pareció. Uno demasiado sonriente y bobalicón. Ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte fue lo único que le produjo.

Pero conocía al bebé. Debía ser fuerte. Al menos en eso no lo decepcionó. El hecho de que no pudiera ganarle, aparte de molestarlo, le dejaba una buena sensación que no quería categorizar.

o o o

Fue casi imperceptible.

La manera en que su rutina se fue acomodando cuando él aparecía. Desplazando la vigilancia y cuidado de Namichuu solo para pelear con él. Con él no tenía que contenerse ni preocuparse porque podría matarlo. Respondía con fuerza a sus ataques y más de una vez lo inmovilizó con facilidad.

¿A eso se refería la gente con que tu alma gemela te complementaba? Si era así. Él podría no tener ninguna queja.

Y si el Haneuma no mencionaba el tema él tampoco lo haría. No eran amigos, no eran amantes. Y estaban bien así. De la extraña manera en que estaban.

Porque de esa manera su libertad no peligraba.

De esa manera no tenía que preocuparse por él. No eran nada, después de todo.

Y por esa misma razón. Él no tendría la obligación de amarlo.

* * *

Lamento si esperan algo romántico, jajaja.

Solo que pensé que para ellos se ajustaba mejor así. Hibari no es precisamente un sinónimo de amor xD.

Nos vemos.


End file.
